When You Wish Upon A Doll
by ScandalousDreaming
Summary: Olivia had bad luck with men. All of the ones she'd been with were superficial. They were interested in nothing more than her beauty. One night, after striking out once again, Olivia made an unintentional wish bringing the doll she was holding in her hand at the time to life. He was everything she wanted in a man but he didn't belong in her world and she didn't belong in his.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I found on my laptop. I forgot I even wrote it. I thought I'd post it and see if anyone's interested. I hope you enjoy!**

 _He's married! He has children! How could I have been so stupid?!_ The thoughts of Olivia Pope. Those and...

" _Hey honey...I know, I'm sorry...I lost track of time. I'll be home soon. Let me just finish up the rest of my work. I'm almost done...Half an hour to an hour tops, alright...I love you too and give the kids kisses for me since I won't make it home in time to do it myself...bye."_

...his side of the conversation with his wife playing on a continuous loop in her head.

In life, people capable of doing so, have the ability to make their own decisions. Some good, some bad. The bad are considered mistakes. Tonight was a mistake. Fornicating with a married man was a mistake, one she regretted dearly. In her defense though, she had no knowledge of his marriage or children until after the crime of adultery had already been committed because he failed to mention those important details about his life to her during the various conversations they had over dinner and before Olivia started riding him in the front passenger seat of her parked vehicle.

They had barely gotten off when his wife called his phone, questioning his whereabouts. He did what any man in his position would've... he lied, straight through his teeth. He told her he was working late, which was very common in his profession. He was a lawyer who recently became employed at the same firm Olivia worked for. Curtis Pryce was his name. He was the three A's- arrogant, assured, and attractive. At least that was how he was perceived. Maybe he was a nice guy buried deep inside trying like hell to get everyone to notice him or maybe him being a pompous asshole was just a front he put on at work. There could be a millions reasons for his behavior.

Olivia thought differently about him after the way he acted one night when the two of them along with a few of their colleagues went out for drinks after work. Curtis was down to earth and surprisingly had a sense of humor. He loosened his tie, rolled up his sleeves, and mingled with the common folk. His personality did a complete one-eighty. Olivia wasn't repulsed by the very sight of him anymore. Instead, she was eager to see him. Their arguments were no longer arguments but banter between two enemies turned friends, later with benefits. Later came and went like a thief in the night. Their little fling didn't even last a week. Embarrassed, ashamed, and angry beyond words, Olivia sped home.

"Well that was quick. I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow… much later tomorrow." Abby commented as Olivia made her way into the living room where her best friend was reading some foolish romance novel and nursing a healthy glass of red wine.

With a scowl on her face, Olivia grumbled, "Neither was I."

She took a seat on the opposite end of the same couch Abby was sitting on. Abby immediately picked up on her somber mood. Her smirk was replaced with a frown.

"Uh oh. What happened? And don't tell me nothing. You look pissed. Something had to have happened. Was the date a bust? Did you guys fuck? Oh no, don't tell me, the sex was horrible? Bummer, all that handsomeness just to be lousy lay."

Olivia shook her head.

"No, the sex was fine, great even. That's not why I'm...did you know he was married and had kids?" Olivia blurted out. The question was rhetorical, not at all an accusation.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Olivia immediately shushed her, reminding her of the little girl, who should be fast asleep, down the hall. "Sorry...he's what?" She whisper yelled with fury in her eyes as red as her hair.

Scoffing in disbelief, "He's married with kids, can you believe that?"

"What a dick. How did you find out about his family?"

The two women, who more like sisters than friends, faced each other as they conversed.

"His wife called him." Olivia buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I fell for yet another douchebag. Why can't I just find a man, one man who genuinely likes me for me and not just for my looks? One man who would love Laila like she was his own daughter?" Olivia asked no one in particular, however, Abby still answered.

"He's out there somewhere, you just gotta believe it."

Olivia sighed, "I know, I know but it's so hard to when I keep getting involved with loser after loser. It's been a revolving door of them since Jake."

Her deadbeat baby daddy.

"I know babes. Just keep looking. I'm sure you'll find the right man someday."

"Yeah, maybe."

She wasn't convinced. Abby made it sound so simple but finding her knight in shining armor was proving to be anything but that. It seemed like it wasn't going to happen...ever. Olivia felt like her chances of finding Mr. Right were slim to none and her patience was wearing thin. She was considering giving up men altogether. Love, romance, fairytale endings, it was all bullshit to her. It didn't exist and she was witnessing that firsthand.

Abby, ever the optimistic, "That's the spirit."

Olivia offered her a weak smile. At least she hadn't fully given up yet. There was still some fight in her. As long as the light, although dim, was in her eyes, Abby wasn't worried. She closed her book and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna head home now."

Olivia stood also and embraced her.

"Thanks again Abby for watching Laila tonight."

Abby waved her off, "You know I'll always jump at the chance to spend time with my goddaughter."

"I know." Olivia walked her to the door. "Give David my love."

"Will do."

They exchanged farewell hugs and heartfelt "I love yous" before Abby departed. Olivia downed the rest of the wine Abby was sipping on, afterwards placing the empty glass in the sink. She'd wash it in the morning. After turning off all of the lights, she made her way to her daughter's room, stopping briefly in her own to kick off her heels. Although her night didn't end how she quite envisioned it would, that didn't necessarily mean it would end on a bad note either. Being able to kiss her daughter goodnight or simply be in her presence was both a privilege and blessing for Olivia.

As quietly as she could, she opened the door to Laila's imaginative room. Walking through it was like walking through a minefield with all of the toys aimlessly thrown all over the floor. Olivia had to be cautious. She carefully watched every step she took because one wrong one would result in pain for her and possibly waking up her daughter who sleeping peacefully like the little angel she was.

Safely making it to the twin bed her daughter was resting on, she watched the six year old snooze without a single worry. Olivia wanted to keep it like that forever if possible. The world was a cruel place filled with sin and she wanted to protect Laila from it. She never wanted her daughter to experience hurt, disappointment, or heartbreak, especially heartbreak. Laila was too pure for that - too precious. Of course Olivia was bias but what parent wasn't when it came to their child/children?

However, Olivia would admit her daughter had only one flaw...leaving her toys out all over the place despite being told numerous times a day to clean them up. Like right now...almost all of her dolls were littered around her room. Olivia picked each of them up and put them where they belonged.

The only doll she left be was the one Laila was clutching to her chest. It was Laila's favorite doll, a Mellie doll. Mellie was the new and improved Barbie that came with a fashion line and too many accessories. Her two-story house costed almost the same amount as a real life one. Mellie's counterpart was a doll named Fitz, the new and improved Ken. He too, had his own fashion line and an abundant amount of accessories to choose from. They were the two dolls every four, five, six, seven, eight, and maybe nine year olds just had to have. Stores couldn't keep them in stock.

Fitz was the last toy that needed to be put away. Olivia hesitated with him in her hand. There was something about him that was...captivating. Maybe it was his deep blue eyes she was having trouble pulling her doe ones away from. Whatever it was seized her attention. Olivia remembered all of the hype that surrounded his doll. She remembered seeing ton of promotions all over the toy store Laila often begged her to take her to and on TV spots. He was advertised as every girl's dream guy. He was the perfect gentleman. He was supposed to be a role model - an example of how a male should treat a female. Words like ideal, refined, gracious, dashing, charming, sensitive and plenty of others were associated with him.

If only Olivia could find a man in real life that have the same attributes like the piece of plastic she was holding in her hand. She wanted a Fitz, not the doll but a Fitz.

"I wish I had a man like you."

It just so happened when she made that unwitting wish a shooting star flew across the night sky. She chuckled at herself. She thought she was pathetic and desperate for being interested in an inanimate object. With a shake of her head, she set Fitz in the driver's seat of his white sports car.

"Goodnight baby girl. Mommy loves you always."

Olivia placed the softest kiss on her daughter's forehead before leaving the room. She took a shower and then went through her nightly routine. She was brushing her teeth when she heard a loud thud come from Laila's room. She rinsed out and wiped her mouth before she went to find out what that noise was.

"Lai, you up?" She asked through the door.

When she received no answer, she opened the door. Olivia instantly went into momma bear mode at the sight of a tall and broad figure standing in the middle of her daughter's room. From what she could make out in the light coming from the night light projector, the person was a man. He had his back to her. Her first instinct was to attack or call the cops. She was unarmed so attacking him without a weapon could be dangerous. She could grab a pot or a pan from the kitchen but that would require her to leave the room and there was no way in hell she was leaving her daughter alone in a room with a complete stranger, a male one at that.

Before she could make up her mind about what she should do, the mystery man turned around. He was staring at the ceiling of multicolored stars with fascination. Olivia was stunned. He looked just like Fitz, from his short trimmed hair to his casual clothes to the shoes on his feet. He even had the same eyes. The same ocean blue eyes she got lost at sea in less than an hour ago. The eyes that lit up with excitement when they fell upon her person.

"Hi!" He said excitedly, having no regards for the sleeping child he had yet to notice.

Olivia was in complete and utter awe. Shit like this only happened in movies.

"No way."

 **Author's Note: I'm stopping here for now. I know it wasn't long at all. I'll continue it if anyone's interested. I hope you enjoyed and MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy!**

"No way." She murmured to herself.

There was no way her daughter's doll was alive. There was no way this or he was real. He couldn't be...could he? But how?

Olivia shook her head right out of her thoughts and voiced them aloud.

"How are you alive?"

"I'm alive?" Fitz asked in amazement, just now realizing that he was in fact living, breathing proof of the supernatural. He looked down at his arms and spread hands in wonder. He flexed them with caution afraid that he might break them if he was too forceful. That was when another realization hit him...he could move his limbs. They were no longer rigid. Instead of synthetic material made from a range of organic polymers, his body was now made up of organs, bones, muscles, nerves etc. He was man. He was human. He was alive. "I'm alive!" He announced rather loudly with a smile that extended for miles on his angelic face.

"Shhhhh!"

Olivia pressed her index finger to her lips, gesturing to him to be quiet. She then used that same finger to point to her daughter who surprisingly remained dead to the world. Fitz followed her finger and finally noticed the small bed containing an even smaller little girl. He was pleasantly surprised to see her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see her there." He whispered his apology. He slowly walked towards Olivia with an outstretched hand, giving her time to understand his intention and react to it. Although skeptical, a curious Olivia stayed rooted in place. "I'm Fitz. And you are?"

Olivia looked down at his offered hand before taking it.

"Olivia...Pope."

Fitz kissed the back of the tiny mocha hand clasped in his.

"Olivia Pope, that's a very beautiful name." He told her, meaning it.

A corner of her mouth twitched. That was as close to a smile Fitz was going to get at the moment.

"Thanks."

Fitz turned to Laila. "Who's that?"

"That's my daughter Laila." Olivia responded as the proud parent she was.

"She's gorgeous." He looked over at Olivia and added, "She looks just like you."

She missed the dreamy look in his eyes as he stared at her.

Olivia snorted, "She better. I carried her for nine months."

Fitz simply blinked. He didn't understand the humor in her words mainly because he had no idea what she meant by them, therefore, the joke went right above his perfectly groomed head. After all, he was created not born so sex, conception, and pregnancy were all unknown to him.

An awkward beat passed between them before Olivia cleared her throat.

"Um, we should probably go before we wake her up."

Fitz nodded in agreement. He left out the room and waited for Olivia to close the door and lead the way. He followed her to the living room. The entire way there, he used his two inquisitive senses (sight and touch) to explore his new surroundings.

Olivia sat on the couch and motioned for Fitz to do the same. Apparently he understood what that meant because he sat down next to her.

Olivia started, "We need to figure some things ou-" She abruptly stopped talking when she saw that he wasn't paying attention.

Fitz was distracted by the sight of a remote control placed on the coffee table in front of them so he hadn't heard one word she uttered since he sat down. Wordlessly, he picked it up and examined the object, accidentally pressing the power button. The flat screen TV set on a stand across from them instantly turned on. A startled Fitz, jumped. Within seconds his fright turned into curiosity.

"Whoa." He went over to the TV and put his face directly in front of it. "I have a picture just like this at home but it doesn't move." He stated.

Olivia sighed and got up. She grabbed Fitz by the arm and pulled him to his feet. She then snatched the remote out of his hand and hit the power button, turning the TV off. Now that she had his attention…

"Sit back down." She commanded and he complied. "As I was saying...we need to figure some things out. For starters, how did you get here?"

Fitz shrugged, "I don't know. One minute I'm sitting in my Porsche cruising down the streets of Wellsprings and in the next I'm here, in this place, with you." He smiled at her, showing off his pearly whites.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Why was he so damn happy? He was in the real world, that wasn't something to be happy about.

"That's just great." She said sarcastically. "If you don't know how you got here I doubt you know how to get back."

Silence filled the room. Olivia was deep in thought and Fitz was still getting used to being human. Being one wasn't all it cracked up to be and Fitz was about to learn that. A growling sound came from his empty stomach. He was experiencing hunger pangs for the first time and he didn't like it one bit.

"Olivia, my stomach hurts and it just made a weird noise."

Worried filled his eyes and creased his forehead. His hands were clutching his abdomen.

"That means your hungry."

His face fell, not quite knowing what to do to relieve his hunger. "Oh."

"I would offer to make you something to eat but I'm not really the best cook and even if I was I don't have the energy to make anything but I can order you a pizza if you'd like."

He perked up at the mention of pizza. "Okay!"

Olivia nodded and looked up the number for the pizzeria closest to her place of residence. Fortunately for them, it wasn't too late and the restaurant was open for another hour. She ordered a medium cheese pizza. While they waited for the pizza to be delivered Olivia thought they could make small talk.

"So Fitz...what is it that you do in…" She trailed off, not remembering where he said he was from.

"Wellsprings." He finished for her with a wide grin on his face.

"Right, Wellsprings. What do you do there?"

"I do all kinds of things. I was a cop, a model, a doctor, a lawyer, a teacher, a chef, a dentist, an architect, oh and I was also in the Navy."

Olivia wanted to tell him he was none of those things because he wasn't real, but that would be a cruel thing to do and she couldn't do that to him, even if his jubilance was annoying the hell out of her. Instead, she indulged him.

"Wow, sounds like you're a busy guy."

"Eh, those are just part time jobs. When I'm off, I like to do any and all outdoor activities like bike riding, running, swimming, surfing, camping, horseback riding, and roller skating just to name a few. I also like playing different sports, basketball is my favorite though."

"Cool. What's Wellsprings like?" She asked a bit curious.

Fitz eyes glazed over with sheer excitement as he spoke animatedly.

"It's beautiful. Not as beautiful as you of course but close." Olivia swore she could feel her heart melting from the warm words that came of his mouth. If Fitz was any ordinary guy, Olivia would probably roll her eyes and scoff at his underwhelming attempt at flirting with her. But since Fitz had this innocence and purity to him, Olivia had no doubt he was being sincere. After all, he was the perfect gentleman. "The sun's always out and shining brightly. The weather's always in the nineties. It's a safe place to live and the people are all friendly."

"And where is Wellsprings located?"

"In west America."

Olivia nodded slowly. Just then, the doorbell rang. "That must be the delivery guy with the pizza." She stood and walked over to the door to pay for and receive the pizza.

She stopped in the living room to tell Fitz to follow her to the kitchen. He did and took a seat at the table while Olivia plated two slices of pizza for him.

"Thank you." Fitz said when she set the plate in front of him.

He took a pretty big bite before Olivia could warn him that the pizza was hot. She knew the exact moment the cheese burned his tongue because his eyes welled with tears and face turned completely red. He dropped the pizza back onto the plate and opened his mouth, fanning his tongue. Olivia grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator, opened it, and thrusted it in his face.

"Here, drink this."

Fitz grabbed the bottle of water out of her hand and took a few gulps from it until there was less than half left and his tongue no longer felt like it was on fire.

"Ahhh." Fitz sighed with relief. He definitely felt better.

"You should probably let your pizza cool down before you take another bite of it." Olivia suggested.

"Okay." He easily agreed.

"So...do you have a special lady friend back in Wellsprings?"

"I have lots of lady friends but only Mellie is special to me. She's my best friend. Her and Leo but Leo's a guy like me."

"So you and Mellie aren't romantically involved?" She pried.

Fitz scrunched his face and shook his head, "No, Mellie and I are just friends. Best friends."

"Do you have a girlfriend at all?"

"Nope. There are plenty of attractive women in Wellsprings but none of them stimulate my interest. They're all artificial and bland." He spoke truthfully.

Olivia found his assessment on the female dolls in Wellsprings unexpected and somewhat hypocritical.

"What about you? Are you romantically involved with anyone?"

Olivia chuckled dryly, "No, I haven't been fortunate enough to find a man who is willing to love me or my daughter."

"What about Laila's father?"

"He's not around." Olivia rolled her eyes and elaborated. "He left me the second I told him I was pregnant with his baby."

Fitz frowned. In his naive mind, he tried to figure out what kind of man would abandon the woman and child he's supposed to love.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. If it helps, I think he's a fool for leaving you and Laila. Just because he didn't know your worth doesn't mean you're not worthy. Any man would be lucky to have the both of you, I mean that."

Olivia appreciated his attempt at making her feel better about her misfortune with men. She offered him a small smile.

"Thanks Fitz."

He nodded in response. Brief silence fell upon them. Fitz was the one to break it.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I eat my pizza now?"

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle at him. He was cute, childlike, but still cute.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Fitz eagerly took another bite out of his slice of pizza. It had definitely cooled down because instead of freaking out like he did before, he closed his eyes and hummed in delight.

"Real food, mmm."

As much as he wanted to savor the delicious taste of the greasy food, he was starving and with great speed, devoured the two slices Olivia gave him.

"Would you like more?" Olivia, who was watching him thoroughly amused, asked.

Muffled by the napkin he was wiping his mouth with, "Yes please."

Olivia put two more slices on his plate and they too received the fate as the other ones. An uncontrollable burp accidentally escaped his mouth. His face heated in embarrassment. Sheepishly he apologized.

"You're excused. It's natural, we all do it. Do you want more or are you full?"

"No thank you, I'm full." He declined politely.

Olivia removed his plate from the table and it joined the glass she and Abby were sipping wine out of earlier, in the sink. When she turned around, the first thing she noticed was Fitz, who had a pained expression on his face. She didn't even have to ask what was wrong with him. She recognized the look he was giving her. It was one she seen a million times, one she was all too familiar with. His legs were crossed, his hands were cupping his crotch, and his body was trembling. It was very evident he needed to use the bathroom.

"Olivia, I feel strange."

"You have to pee." She informed him.

He had no clue what pee meant but still nodded, thinking Olivia would help him if he did.

"The bathroom is down the hall to the left." She was confused when Fitz didn't move. "Why aren't you going to the bathroom?"

"I don't know how to use it." He admitted.

Olivia rolled her eyes. On the outside she appeared annoyed with him like he was an inconvenience but on the inside her heart beat a few paces faster than normal. She was curious to see what he was packing downstairs. She guided him to the bathroom where she placed him directly in front of the toilet and flipped the seat up for him. He hesitated again, unsure of what to do.

"What do I do now?" He asked.

"Unzip your pants, take out your penis, and pee." Olivia told him bluntly.

"How? And what's a penis?"

"Seriously?" It was in that moment Olivia remembered that he'd been a doll and male dolls don't have genitals, at least not the ones her daughter played with. "Don't panic. I'm gonna help you but in order to do it, I need to touch you inappropriately, okay?"

"Okay."

With careful hands, Olivia unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall around his ankles. To her surprise, he was wearing boxers underneath.

 _When did dolls start wearing underwear?_ Olivia thought to herself.

The type of boxers he had on didn't provide him the luxury of simply reaching through the flap and whipping his manhood out so Olivia had to push them down too until his flaccid penis hung freely. Olivia was impressed with his size. It was the biggest she'd ever seen in all of the seventeen years she'd been sexually active and he wasn't even hard. It didn't just have length to it, it had width. It was long and thick with no unwanted hair bordering it.

Coming out of her trance, Olivia looked up at Fitz to catch him looking down at his penis, intrigued.

"Fitz?" She called his name gently to avoid scaring him.

"Yes?"

"Grab it." She instructed.

He did and looked to her expectantly.

"What now?"

"Aim it in the toilet and release that strange feeling you have."

It took almost a minute of pushing before Fitz was able to release his full bladder. His eyes crossed before slipping closed and head fell back. He sighed as relief spread through his body and his tightened muscles visibly relaxed. When he got it all out of his system, again he looked to Olivia for further instructions.

"What now?"

"Jiggle it."

Fitz didn't know why he had to do it but he leaned over and tried jiggling the toilet. Much to his dissatisfaction, it wouldn't budge.

"Fitz, what are you doing?"

"I'm jiggling it like you told me to." He replied adorably.

"No, I meant jiggle your penis so it doesn't drip excess pee on your pants."

"Oh."

Fitz did it until Olivia told him he could stop. She showed him how to pull up his boxers and pants.

"Make sure you're careful when zipping your pants up. You do not want to get your pee pee caught in the zipper. It's extremely painful, got it?"

"Got it." He responded confidently and paused. "Wait, got what?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nevermind. Come on."

She led him out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

"Since you don't have a place to stay, I'm gonna allow you stay here. Unfortunately, I turned my spare room into an office so you're gonna have to sleep on the couch."

"That's okay, at least I get to sleep on actual soft cushions and not that extremely firm bed I'm accustomed that's when Laila remembers to put me in. Sometimes I sleep on the floor or in my car or on my couch which is harder than my bed."

Olivia gave him a look of sympathy. "When you return to doll form, I'll tell Laila to do a better job regarding your sleeping arrangements."

"That's kind of you, thank you."

Olivia went into the hall closet to fetch him a pillow to rest his head on, a blanket to keep him warm, and a sheet to cover the couch cushions. She made up his temporary bed and tucked him in. The second his head touched the pillow, he was out like a light.

"Goodnight." She whispered and brushed his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

She then made her way back into Laila's room where she picked her daughter up. Laila woke up in the process.

Still disoriented and groggy, the young girl asked, "Mommy? Where are we going?"

"We're going to my room. You're gonna sleep with me tonight." Olivia answered her softly.

"Why?" Laila yawned, resting her head on her mother's shoulder as Olivia carried her into her bedroom.

"Because I want you to."

Laila didn't question her any further, probably due to the fact that she had fallen back asleep. Olivia pulled back her covers and laid her daughter down gently on her bed. On the other side, she slid in next to Laila. Usually Olivia had no problem drifting off to sleep even after an evening of disappointment like the one she experienced tonight but tonight wasn't like any other night. Tonight sleep refused to come easily to her thanks to a certain doll - correction...man. Tonight sleep refused to come easily to her thanks to a certain man sleeping contently down the hall.

 **Author's Note: In case anyone was wondering Olivia is 33 years old. Fitz's age is unknown for the time being. This fic is meant to be short and fun. I know how it ends and already have the last chapter completed. I told my husband how it ends and he was disappointed lol. The only thing I'll tell you guys about the ending is that it's a mixture between Life Size and Enchanted movie endings with my own twist to it. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning an unpleasant odor woke Olivia up from her slumber. She sniffed the air. It smelled like something was burning. Sure enough, as soon as the thought crossed her mind, the smoke detector in the kitchen resounded throughout the house. Olivia quickly got out of bed and sprinted to the entire kitchen was clouded with smoke, however, she could see flames atop the stove. Staying calm, thinking and moving fast, Olivia grabbed the fire extinguisher and well...extinguished the fire. She didn't notice Fitz who was damn near coughing up a lung he'd only had for less than twelve hours.

After turning off the smoke detector, Olivia opened all of the windows and the door in the kitchen to air out the room. It wasn't until she did that, did she notice a frightened Fitz on the floor. Olivia felt bad. His lungs were brand new and now they probably looked like ones that belonged to a chronic smoker.

Olivia rushed to his side to help him up. It was hard to do given their distinct differences in size. With his arm thrown over her shoulders and her arm wrapped around his torso, she guided him into the living room. He was still coughing. Olivia went back into the kitchen briefly to get him a bottle of water. She handed it to him and rubbed his back as he gulped it down. When there was no more left, an out of breath Fitz set the bottle down on the coffee table. His coughing finally subsided.

"What happened?" Olivia asked him, taking in his disheveled and distressed appearance. His face and clothes were charcoal from being exposed to so much smoke.

Though still shaken up, Fitz managed to answer her.

"I-I was trying to make you breakfast as my way of thanking you for your hospitality. You were so kind to me last night and I wanted to do something kind for you in return." He said softly, reminding her of a remorseful little boy. "I'm sorry for ruining the kitchen. I hope you're not too mad at me."

How could she be mad at him? Yes, he made a mess in her kitchen, but it wasn't like he had ill intentions.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you, I promise and on the bright side at least you caused no real damage." Olivia offered him a reassuring smile.

Fitz's frown instantly turned upside down and the light in his eyes were shining brighter than before.

"Mommy?" Laila's voice came from down the hall. It sounded so distant yet so close.

"Shit." Olivia muttered under her breath and stood up quickly. Fitz followed her movements and also stood. "Uh...um...you need to make yourself scarce, okay?"

"Okay."

Fitz didn't know how or what making himself scarce meant, but he would attempt to do it for Olivia.

"Good."

Olivia walked into the hallway, blocking her daughter from taking another step closer to where Fitz should've been finding a hiding spot. She opened her arms for Laila to walk into and kissed the top her daughter's head, brushing her wild curls out of her face.

"Hey Lai, good morning."

"Good morning, mommy."

Laila looked up and Olivia immediately noticed something was bothering her daughter. She could see it in Laila's hazel eyes that were glazed over with unshed tears.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I can't find Fitz, mommy." Laila admitted. "I think I misplaced him."

"Hmm, where's the last place you put him?" Olivia inquired as if she didn't already know where Laila's Fitz doll was.

"I don't remember."

Probably because she discarded him on the floor, not paying attention to where he landed.

"Maybe-"

Before she could finish vocalizing her thoughts, Fitz cut her off by coming up to her. Laila's eyes grew wide as saucers and her jaw dropped.

"Olivia, I need your help."

"I thought I told you to make yourself scarce."

"I tried, I really did but then I remembered I don't know what scarce means or how to make myself it."

"But you know what hospitality means?" Olivia sarcastically grumbled.

"Fitz?" Laila asked in disbelief, interrupting their conversation.

She wasn't sure if that was him, but he sure looked a lot like him. It was hard to tell due to the smoke he was covered in.

"Hi Laila." Fitz smiled down at the little girl

"How do you know my name?" She asked shyly, leaning into her mother more.

"Your mom told me." He squatted down to her eye level and extended his hand to her. "It's nice to officially meet you."

Laila looked up at her mother for permission and in return received a head nod. She slowly placed her hand in his and shook it.

"You too. How are you real? Why aren't you a doll?"

He released her hand and used that same one to scratch the top of his head. "I… actually don't know. It just sort of happened."

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure out how." Olivia added as Fitz stood back to his full height.

"Oh." She seemed to accept their responses because she changed the subject. "What's that smell?" She asked, now just noticing the smell of burnt ingredients. She scrunched her face and pinched her nostrils to block out the horrible stench.

"Fitz tried to cook breakfast." Olivia explained simply.

She didn't have time to tell the longer version. She had to get to work and her daughter had to get to school and both were running behind schedule.

"Okay Lai, you have to get ready for school."

"What about breakfast?"

"We'll pick something up on the way."

"What are we gonna do with Fitz?"

" _We_ are not gonna do anything. You are gonna get ready for school and let me worry about him." Olivia turned her around and patted her on her little tush. "Go."

She then turned to Fitz.

"Follow me."

Silently, he did. She lead him into her bedroom. Olivia grabbed her purple robe, hanging up behind her door. It was the longest and fluffiest one she owned.

"I need for you to take off your clothes so I can throw them in the wash. Here, put this on when you're done." She handed him the robe. "You can wear it until your clothes are dried. I'll give you some privacy."

Olivia left the room, closing the door behind her. She went back into the kitchen. It was completely aired out. She closed the door and windows and cleaned up the mess Fitz made. By the time she was finished, she figured Fitz was already changed. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Yes?"

She opened the door to find Fitz still fully clothed with her robe in his hand.

"Fitz, why haven't you changed yet?" Olivia asked, annoyed.

They were running late. She hated being late. She was one of those people who would rather be extremely early than one minute late.

"I don't know how to. I've never dressed or undressed myself before."

Olivia sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"Godammit."

She walked over to him and stripped his clothes off him, showing him exactly how to do it. She then helped him put her robe on. He looked ridiculous and under much _**MUCH**_ different circumstances she would've found the sight hilarious and most likely laughed at him.

"Laila's out of the bathroom which means you can take a shower." Fitz opened his mouth to tell her he didn't know how to do that either, but she stopped him. "Let me guess…you don't know how to take a shower because you never took one before, right?" She asked, sarcastically.

Her sarcasm went right above Fitz's head.

"That's right. How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch." She walked out of the room and waved Fitz to follow her. "Come on."

They went across the hall where the bathroom was. Olivia turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature just how she liked it. As usual, Laila had made a mess in the there, but Olivia didn't have time to clean up after her this morning. She untied her robe and pushed it off Fitz's shoulders until it fell around his feet.

"Step in." She commanded him.

He did and waited for her to give her next command. Olivia undressed and joined him. Fitz's face turned beet red. He was blushing. Of course he'd seen female dolls naked before. He'd seen Mellie naked plenty of times when Laila was playing with them. She would change the both of them in front of each other.

But Fitz had never seen the female anatomy in real life. Not until right now and he didn't know how to react. Apparently his body did though. He felt a stirring below his waist. He looked to see the thing Olivia referred to as his penis, enlarging and hardening. Olivia's eyes followed his and noticed the same thing. He was turned on and didn't even know it. She took his reaction as a compliment. Innocent or not, Fitz was still a man… a heterosexual man who was obviously attracted to her. She was flattered.

Olivia cleared her throat, grabbing Fitz's attention again.

"We need to hurry and shower. I'll shower first and then show you how to do it."

Olivia didn't have time to wash her hair, so she went straight for her body wash. Using a washcloth, she lathered her body up with the rich soap. When she finished scrubbing, she stood under the shower head, letting the hot water rinse the suds off of her hourglass body.

"Your turn."

She handed Fitz a fresh new washcloth to clean himself with. He imitated Olivia as best as he could, but they had different body parts and when it came time to wash those body parts, he was clueless. His soldier was still standing at attention and he was afraid to touch it. Olivia knew she was going to have to be the one to carry out the task if she wanted to get to work at least at a decent time.

"Here, let me." She took the washcloth from him. Before she touched him, she made sure to explain what she was about to do to and for him. She felt like she needed his consent to touch him. He was no longer a doll. "I'm gonna wash you...down there now. If you feel uncomfortable you need to tell me right away, okay?"

"Okay."

He wasn't quite sure what he was agreeing to, but he trusted Olivia and what she said sounded fair.

"Okay."

Olivia slowly lowered the washcloth to Fitz's manhood. Fitz's eyes immediately crossed from the sensation and an uncontrollable moan escaped from his mouth. It was very apparent that he was enjoying the feeling of the piece of fabric gently rubbing against his sensitive muscle as well as Olivia's hand wrapped around it, guiding the washcloth over it. If this process made anyone uncomfortable, it was Olivia especially when Fitz started thrusting his hips, causing more friction. He was panting like a stray dog on a hot summer day. His face scrunched up. It looked like he was in pain, but his pleasure was very evident.

Before Olivia could anticipate what was about to happen, he whimpered and ejaculated. Olivia was in complete shock. What just occurred barely registered in her head. She looked down at the cloth to see his thick white cream coating it. Did he just cum? That was quick, she thought to herself. To him it must've felt like an eternity, but in reality she had only been wiping down his tool for a mere twenty seconds.

While Fitz worked on catching his breath again for the second time that morning, Olivia stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around her body. She turned the water off and grabbed another towel to give to Fitz. She handed it to him and instructed him to use it to dry off his body. When he finished he put her robe back on.

Next thing on the list was to brush their teeth. Olivia had a spare toothbrush that was still in its packaging, so that was one less thing she had to worry about. She demonstrated to him how to properly brush his teeth. He was a quick study, maybe because he was eager to learn. Once they were done, they went back into her bedroom where she collected his filthy clothes.

"I'm gonna throw these in the wash. I'll be right back." Olivia told him and he nodded in return.

Olivia went to the laundry room and threw his clothes in the washer machine before she headed back into her room. She glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was time for her to get dressed. Thankfully she thought ahead and last night picked out the outfit she was going to wear today. She got changed in the bathroom. When she emerged, Fitz was in awe of her beauty.

"Wow." He said softly, admiring her attire. His eyes started from her feet and slowly scanned up her body until he was looking directly into hers. "You're beautiful."

And she was. He wholeheartedly meant that. He couldn't comprehend how she made plain a hunter green dress that stopped just above her knees and nude heels look so stunning and sophisticated. Olivia gave him a small smile. He had complimented her more in the short time they'd known each other than any man she'd been with in the past.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Fitz continued to stare at her, mesmerized. It felt good to be appreciated by a man. Olivia just wished this man was an actual man made by God, not manufactured in a foreign country.

She cleared her throat. "Uh...I'm gonna go check on your clothes."

"I'll be right here."

His clothes weren't quite done washing, but she didn't have time to wait for them to, so she transferred them into the dryer. They would stay in there until it was about time to leave. He was going to have to wear them even if they didn't finish drying. She had no other options at that exact moment, but she did have a plan.

"I'm ready mommy." Laila informed her mother.

Olivia looked her daughter over. She was dressed in her school uniform with her backpack on.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

Laila nodded causing her messy curls to bounce.

"Uh huh."

"Breath check."

Olivia leaned down and Laila stood on her tippy toes, tilting her head up. Laila opened her mouth and exhaled.

"Ah minty fresh. Good girl. Alright let's go get your hair brushed." She took her daughter's hand and they went into the six year old's bedroom where Olivia tamed her wild curls. "All done."

"Thanks mommy."

"You're welcome sweety."

"Where's Fitz?"

"He's in my room. I have to make a phone call real quick. You can go watch TV in the living room until it's time for us to leave."

"Yaaay!"

Usually Olivia didn't allow Laila to watch TV much during the school week, but today she would make an exception to the rule. Olivia retrieved her cell phone from inside her purse on the table in the hallway and called her best friend.

Abby answered on the second ring.

"What?"

A morning person she was not.

"Oh wow, good morning to you too bitch."

"I'm sorry, you know I'm not a morning person and I haven't had a cup of coffee yet."

"Well you need it pronto especially because I need a favor from you."

"Oh God, what is it?"

"I need to borrow one of Leo's suits, can you bring one with you to work?"

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain when I get there. I promise. Can you grab one for me please? Preferably the smallest one you can find."

"Okay, okay I'll do it."

"Thank you so much, love you.

"Yeah yeah yeah, love you too." Abby grumbled.

"See you soon."

"Bye."

Good. Now that that was taken care of, Olivia could finally get going. She removed Fitz's damp clothes from the dryer and was on her way back to her bedroom where he should've been, but the sound of his laughter along with her daughter's coming from the living room, made her reroute. Sure enough he was sitting on the couch in her robe beside Laila, watching some cartoon show she didn't know the name of.

"I thought I told you to stay in my room." She spoke, pulling his attention from the show.

Fitz immediately jumped to his feet and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I got bored."

Olivia sighed. Now really wasn't the most convenient time to reprimand him.

"Just put these on please so we can go." She instructed, shoving his pile of clothes into his arms. Addressing her daughter, "Laila, turn the TV off and get ready to go please."

"Okay mommy."

Laila complied.

Fitz eyes widen when he felt the state his clothes were in and frowned.

"But they're wet." He stated, confused.

Olivia rubbed her temples, trying to suppress the headache that was forming as she explained to him, "I know but we don't have time to wait for them to fully dry. I called my friend Abby. She's going to bring you some fresh dry clothes, okay?"

He saw no flaw in her explanation, happily accepting it.

"Okay!"

"Great. Get dressed."

She should've been more specific because he thought she meant get dressed right where he was at. Fitz untied her robe and let it slip down his body before falling in puddle around his feet. Olivia gasped in horror because at that exact moment, Laila walked back into the living room donning both her jacket and backpack. Olivia quickly moved to cover her daughter's eyes.

"Mommy, I can't see." Laila said, trying to pry her mother's hands from her eyes.

"Good. Fitz, you don't change in front of people. Please go do that in my room where we can't see you."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He picked her robe up off of the floor and went to her room to get dressed. When his bare ass was out of sight, Olivia dropped her hand from her daughter's face.

Laila looked up at her mother with wide eyes and stated,

"Wow. Fitz has a huge pee pee, mommy."

Olivia squatted down to Laila's level and took Laila's hands in hers, rubbing the backs in comforting circles.

"Lai, I need you to listen to me when I say this. Are you listening? Do you have your listening ears on?" Olivia waited to continue until Laila nodded her head. "You cannot say anything to anyone about Fitz okay? No one can know about him. I understand it might be hard but I really need you to keep this a secret okay?"

"Okay mommy."

Olivia smoothed her daughter's curls back.

"That's my girl."

"I'm ready."

Both Pope girls turned to see Fitz standing in the doorway fully clothed. He missed a few buttons on his shirt because they weren't lined up correctly and his jeans were inside out, but he was making progress. That counted for something.

"Your- you put- oh never mind. Let's go."

Olivia made sure she had everything she needed and led the way to the front door. She threw on her nude single-breasted overcoat before ushering Laila and Fitz outside. After making sure the house was secured, the trio made their way to the white Audi Q7 parked in the driveway. Olivia opened the back door for Laila and helped her get situated in her booster seat. She then walked around to the front passenger side of the vehicle and opened the door for Fitz, who was shivering due to the low morning degree temperature. Poor thing.

"Get in."

That he had no problem doing. He easily slid in the passenger seat and Olivia closed the door behind him. Walking back to the driver's side, she hopped in and started the car up. The first thing she did was make sure everyone was buckled up. Of course, Fitz didn't know how to put his seatbelt, so she once again had to show him how to do yet another simple task. Once that was taken care of, they were on their way.

As promised, Olivia made a quick stop for breakfast at a bagel shop. They all ordered the same thing - cinnamon raisin bagels with cream cheese. Olivia desperately needed coffee so her choice of beverage was a large coffee while both Laila and Fitz opted to drink orange juice. The two of them enjoyed their breakfast in the car as Olivia drove to Laila's school. She would eat her bagel when she got to work. She had her coffee, so she was content for now.

They finally arrived at Laila's school. Olivia pulled into the drop off lane and got out. Fitz went to follow her, but she stopped him.

"Stay here. I'm only helping Laila out of the car."

She opened her daughter's door and held her hand as the little girl hopped out. Olivia grabbed her book bag from the backseat and helped Laila put it on.

"Okay baby, I'll be right here when you get out. I love you. Have a great day and remember what I said...don't tell anyone about Fitz."

She made sure to whisper that last part, so no one but the two of them could hear and checked her surroundings to make sure no one heard her.

"I love you too, mommy and I won't. I promise to keep my lips zipped."

She pretended to zip her mouth shut, lock it with an imaginary key, and throw the imaginary key away.

Olivia leaned down to hug her miniature twin and lay a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, go get in there before you get a tardy."

"Bye Fitz!"

Laila said and waved to him before heading towards the entrance of her school where her teacher was waiting for her.

"Bye Laila!" He waved back. "Where are we going now?" He asked eagerly when Olivia got back in the car.

"We are headed to my job now." She responded, carefully pulling out of the drop off lane.

"Oh...where do you work?"

"Langston, Beene and Thompson law firm."

"You're a lawyer?" He asked with brows furrowed.

For some reason he was surprised to hear that. He wasn't sure what he expected her to do for a living, but being a lawyer wasn't it.

"Uh huh."

"That's great! I'm a lawyer too. I practice all types of law. What kind of law do you practice?"

Olivia spared him a glance before turning her focus back to the road. She knew he wasn't really a lawyer like all of the advertising for his doll showed, however, she would never tell him that. He was too innocent and pure. That would be like telling her daughter Santa Claus wasn't real.

"Litigation."

She waited for a response, but received none. She briefly took her eyes off the road again to look at him. He seemed to be in deep thought as if he was trying to figure out what litigation meant. Shaking her head, Olivia took him out of his misery.

"What I basically do is represent plaintiffs and defendants in civil cases and manage all phases of the litigation process. You know investigation, pleadings, discovery, pre-trial, trial, etcetera etcetera."

Fitz scratched the top of his head. He still hadn't had the slightest clue what litigation meant and now he was even more confused than before. Not wanting to get deeper in discussion about her occupation, Olivia changed the subject.

"So tell me more about Wellspring." She told him and for the next fifteen minutes, listened to him talk nonstop about his fictional hometown.

 **Author's Note: I know a lot of people want Two Hearts to be updated. I've been getting a lot of messages about it. I promise I'm almost done with the new chapter and that will be my next update. As for this story...what do you guys think so far? I think I already said this but I really don't remember. This story won't be long and I already know how it ends. I didn't write the last chapter but I already have it in my end how everything plays out. Next up Olivia takes Fitz to work, Abby meets Fitz, Olivia takes Fitz shopping, and maybe Fitz gets a job. As always I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
